Consistent Unpredictability
by sleepyzzzz
Summary: Dougal the demiguise liked knowing what happens next. A certain red-headed Brit, however, had other ideas.


Note: To all who reviewed and favorited my previous story, thank you! I so enjoyed reading your comments, so thank you once again to you readers.

Just like the Niffler, I find I'm fond of Dougal as well. And still very much in love with FBWTFT :) Cheers!

* * *

" _Its sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future… try very hard not to be predictable_."

Dougal, the silvery-haired demiguise, was particularly fond of Mr. Kowalski.

Not because the baker snuck the curious little creature the occasional treat, but because Dougal could consistently predict what Jacob would do next. The plump baker was like an open book. He always walked with Dougal along the same path, past the Bowtruckle tree and around the Occamy's nest, before moving along to feed the eager Mooncalves. While his visits were not always at the same time every day, Jacob followed a pattern that Dougal found easy to foresee the baker's immediate next move.

Jacob was consistently predictable. And Dougal liked the comfortable consistency.

Even Queenie, the blonde American who could read minds, was predictable to a certain extent. And Dougal found her company enjoyable enough. She seemed to make his friend Jacob quite happy and was doting on the demiguise whenever she visited, following a similar predictability that guided Jacob through his days.

The Magizoologist, however, was incredibly difficult to anticipate.

Newt Scamander's actions did not follow rhyme or reason. He had a habit of acting spontaneously, reacting to situations with his instincts rather than thinking things through. Of course, Dougal enjoyed the quirky British man and was forever grateful the former Hufflepuff took the aging demiguise under his care. But that didn't stop Dougal from finding the eccentric man's unpredictable behavior frustrating.

The demiguise lived for seeing into the immediate future. It helped Douglas plan his actions while minimizing any rare, unforeseen risk. And when he could not see what would happen next, it made the demiguise rather uncomfortable and off-schedule.

Like the time Newt was the one to give Dougal a sweet pastry from Kowalski's instead of the baker himself. It was a move unprecedented, coming from the Magizoologist, and while Dougal enjoyed the treat it meant that Jacob would not be arriving to take the orangutan-like creature on his daily walk.

Dougal refused to accept biscuits from Newt after that.

Or the time that Dougal was startled by a woman's laughter - the Auror, Porpentina Goldstein, to be specific - and he watched as his caretaker took the American by the hand to observe the Erumpent. It was odd, seeing Newt enjoying the company of someone other than his fantastic beasts. It was something the demiguise had neither witnessed before nor anticipated based on Newt's past behaviors.

(It also put a damper on Dougal's plan to sneak an extra biscuit before bed, a feat now impossible because Newt would undoubtedly catch the demiguise in the act.)

And this unforeseeable behavior is exactly how Dougal found himself hiding in the Nundus's habitat, surprised (or, as surprised as demiguises can get) to see Newt and his lady friend sitting side-by-side, gazing into each other's eyes. All Dougal wanted was a quiet, peaceful walk around since Jacob was tied-up with work and could not visit his silvery friend, without reprimand for being out of his nest.

"Do you remember," he overheard Newt softly begin. "Do you remember when you first tried to arrest me in New York?" The brown-haired American scoffed, lightly slapping her British companion.

"Technically, you _were_ breaking the law, Section 3A," she shot back. "And I had every right to bring you in!"

The two humans laughed quietly, recalling some memory Dougal could not see with his dark, all-seeing eyes. So focused was the demiguise on slipping away unnoticed, back to his habitat, that he also did not see when his red-headed caretaker leaned forward to plant his lips on the blushing American's cheek.

Yes, Dougal liked a steady stream of predictability. He liked knowing what was going to happen next and revelling in the comfort that accompanied consistency. It's why he liked clinging to Jacob more than to Newt, why he enjoyed the always predictable baker and his blonde lady friend who came to give him treats.

And it's how, when Newt descended the stairs into his habitat, cradling a small bundle in the crook of his arm with Tina not far behind, Dougal knew there would always be a consistent unpredictability when it came to the Scamanders.


End file.
